


Llama, Llama, Katy Perry

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Anon: "you should write colfter on halloween with joey’s katy perry costume ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llama, Llama, Katy Perry

"What?" Joey sulks crossing his arms in front of him - or trying to, though he gives it up after a minute when he can't really find the right position. He ends up with them lower, across his torso in a way that comes off more hilariously seductive than petulant. "Come on, this costume rocks!" 

"Oh, it does," Chris tries to reassure him. "It's a wonderful costume. The blue hair really brings out your skin tone." 

Joey's eyes narrow. "You're mocking me. I'm being mocked here. I'm being mocked by a llama assassin." 

Chris flips him off llama style. "You weren't teasing when I tried on the body suit the other day. It shrunk when I washed it, you know." 

Joey reaches out and runs his finger along the edge of the arm hole. "Oh, I noticed." His finger sort of meanders down Chris's bicep, over his forearm and then he laces their fingers together. "You look hot."

"I think the red could work for me," Chris admits. "Maybe not the top part, but this corset skirt thing... and the boots..." 

He licks his lips a little, an endearing and kind of hot tic that he hasn't managed to shake yet. 

"Yeah?" Joey preens a bit. "It's not done, you know. I've got to paint my face on. Hey, you should help me with my makeup." 

Chris doesn't have a whole lot of practical experience with makeup, but he does have it applied nearly every day of his life so he nods. "Okay." 

Ten minutes later they're in Joey's well-lit bathroom. He's sitting on the closed toilet lid and Chris is meticulously applying eyeliner, Joey's chin caught in his grasp to keep him perfectly still. Joey'd already had the colors all picked out. "You should have let me come shopping with you," Chris says, smiling. He steps back, letting Joey put the lipstick on himself. "We could have gotten a few more things to have fun with." 

Joey's eyes do look awfully nice rimmed in black. "You should let me do yours, too. Llama assassin could use some eyeliner." 

They switch places. Joey's hand isn't quite as steady as Chris's had been, but he does a passable job. More than passable by the way he shifts around with nervous impatience. He steps forward, close enough that Chris can smell the chocolate-sweet breath coming from Joey. 

Chris smiles and reaches up, finding the back of Joey's neck under the blue wig. "You want to kiss me right now." 

Joey nods shallowly. 

Chris presses his lips to the corner of Joey's jaw. "You can't. Lipstick." 

Joey whines. "Damnit." 

Chris steps back. "I need to go, I'm going to be late meeting Ashley. Text me later?" 

"Of course." Joey brings Chris's hand up to his face and turns it, leaving a lingering kiss on the thin skin of Chris's inner wrist. It leaves a reddish kiss mark that makes Chris really want to find out what that lipstick will look like left in other places. "Always." 

It'll be easy enough to wipe off but Chris won't do that until he has to.


End file.
